sakonoramasuyukaoikiofandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Hashimoto
Sakura Hashimoto (橋本桜) is a main character in the fanime Sakono Ramasu Yukoai Kio. She is training to improve her social status (in Naruto it's 'rank') as a kunoichi. She has started as a genin or 'low ninja' (in Sakono, it's known as 'beginner'). At 15, she expects to be treated with more respect but since she's a beginner, she's treated lesser than the others. Experts (Naruto calls them Jonin) are third-year girls and are often 17-19 Background Sakura is the oldest child in a family of three children. Her younger twin brother Rikuto (陸人) often sexually harasses her by telling her that her chest is smaller than their 10-year-old sister Haruka. Haruka (春花) is a raging otaku and has extremely large stacks of manga and anime DVD's in her bedroom. Rikyu is much like Bud Bundy from the late 1980's sitcom Married With Children. He's deprate for a girlfriend. Sakura is very sensetive about her powers and did not use them for 12 years. She's the only one in her family that has powers. It is rumored that her grandfather, Shuzo, was a warlock who gave people mystic powers. He died when her dad was a baby so he doesn't remember much about him. Shuzo's spirit might've given Sakura her powers. Just a quick note, Hashimoto is not named after Haruno. Hashimoto was originally in a spoof of Sailor Moon and was eventually transferred to Sakono. Personality Sakura is very loving. She cares about everyone she meets. She can, however, practically kill a person if they so much as call her a mean name. Once, a boy at school called her a bitch and the next thing you know, he's in the hospital being treated by Sakura herself. She is able to completely heal a person with just a wave of her hand over the wound to cure wounds, or putting her hand over the person's heart for 3 seconds if they're sick. She's very spirited to Japan and always calls people by the appropriate suffixes like Rei-sama (the "camp" leader), or Kori-chan (a teammate). Sakura is also trying to be a Mangaka (Manga author or Japanese cartoonist). Her sister would buy all of her books no matter how bad they are. Kori Nakamura and Nozomi Maeda think she's a little perky and rather annoying. Ranae Suzuki and Maiko Hayashi find it so cool that she can heal people so quickly. All Sakura says is "Well, what do you expect from a girl born with the power of love and healing?" Appearance Sakura doesn't really care what she's wearing as long as it's comfortable. As a beginner, she wore a sleeve-less pink mid-drift with pink shorts. She wears wrappings on her torso and thighs and netting on her upper chest and arms. As an Expert, she wears a light pink halter top and pink pants similar to Tenten's. She stopped wearing wrapping on her legs and wore it on her elbows. The wrappings on her torso stopped appearing as well. The most distinctive feature of Sakura is her fairly long, blonde hair, which was cut short as a Second-year. Abilities Energy Blades Sakura is able to create blades of pink energy (known as 'Chakra' in Naruto). She must be able to move her fingers to use it though. She extends her index finger and waves it around, creating the pink energy. She then says, "Energy Blades!" (Enajii Haiba) and cuts whatever necessary. Healing Melody She can also sing to heal a person if her energy doesn't work. She whispers "Healing Melody," (Iyasu Senritsu) then softly sings whatever song is needed. If they're bleeding, she sings along to a tune called "Dragon Boy." If they're sick, she sings to a tune called "Stink Spirit." As she sings, pink energy flows from her mouth and envelops the person, healing them. Light of Love When anything is wrong, Sakura uses the Light of Love (Suki no Hikari) and supplies energy or power to whoever needs it most. However, she can only supply one person. This attack actually transfers her own energy to whoever needs it most. It is only used in an emergency. Trivia *"Hashimoto" means "one who lives near the bridge." "Sakura" means "cherry blossom," so her full name would translate to "cherry blossom that lives near the bridge." That's coinsedental because the was planned to live near the bridge on O'uzu Island connecting it with Nagi Island. *It's never stated why her hair is so long, but it's assumed that she's been very lazy about going for a trim. *She has a birthmark on the side of her neck shaped like a heart. *Her favorite food is Onigiri (Japanese balls of rice filled with fish, vegatables, or Japanese pickles, usually wrapped in seaweed). *Her favorite phrase is, "Never look down upon people who love you."